


New Year's Eve Party

by orphan_account



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was an eventful night so far at the Sidemen house. The alcohol had been handed out generously during the New Years Eve celebration, making almost everyone extremely intoxicated. While not all the Sidemen were at the house, seeing as some were spending the holiday with family, the couple that stayed were having as much of a blast as they could without their other friends.





	New Year's Eve Party

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, this is just a warm up for me to get back into writing again, so have mercy if it's shit lol

It was an eventful night so far at the Sidemen house. The alcohol had been handed out generously during the New Years Eve celebration, making almost everyone extremely intoxicated. While not all the Sidemen were at the house, seeing as some were spending the holiday with family, the couple that stayed were having as much of a blast as they could without their other friends. Only Vik, Harry, Simon, Ethan, and JJ had stayed.

Simon jumped up suddenly while the Sidemen were watching a movie, grabbing everyone's attention. "I'm so booooorrrreeeddddd... These movies aren't going to keep our drunk asses up all night! We need to do something fuunnnnnn!" He whined. The tall boy was only a buzzed so he wanted to do something to get funny footage of his drunk friends. He laid back down on the couch, putting his head on Harry's lap. Harry blushed and unconsciously started playing with Simon's hair. 

Vik sprang up from his spot on their couch, almost falling off in the process because of how drunk he was. "Let's play truth or dare!" 

Everyone was noticably bored, so they all nodded in agreement to the game. Harry giggled, clearly drunk, "'Aight Vik, this was your idea, start us off. Truth or Dare?" 

Vik smirked, crossing his arms across his chest, "Dare." 

"I dare you too sit on Ethan's lap." Harry slurred out, giggling to himself like he was a mad genius. 

Vik only rolled his eyes and sat on Ethan's lap since he did that normally. Ethan smiled like the sappy drunk he was and placed his face in Vik's neck, holding his waist gently. Vik glared playfully at Harry while he leaned into Ethan's touch. "I didn't know we were playing this kind of Truth or Dare." JJ laughed in the corner, extremely drunk and falling asleep while watching his midnight count down clock.

Harry only shrugged in response to Vik and took another drink of his beer. Vik smirked and looked over at Simon, "Hey, Si. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I already saw what happened to you two when you guys picked dare." Simon answered, lightly chuckling. 

"Is there anyone in particular you want to kiss at midnight?" Vik asked the taller man, snickering to himself. 

Simon blushed, looking away from the circle, "Y-yeah.." 

Harry smiled slightly, hoping Simon was talking about him. You see, Harry had the biggest crush in existence on Simon. Harry loved everything about him: his laugh, his smile, his eyes... Harry loved every little detail about the taller male. Harry was going to ask who the person was until Ethan beat him to it, "Who is it?"

Simon's gaze went to Harry for a split second before looking back and glaring at Ethan playfully, "I don't have to admit anything without a truth or a dare." Harry looked in disbelief at Simon. Was he implying..? Could he..? No... No, Simon was straight..

The game went on for some time, the boys passing around dares and truths to pass the time until midnight. That is until JJ jumped up to get everyone's attention, "Boys, it's 50 seconds till midnight!" With that the boys scrambled to get with who they wanted, Ethan with Vik, JJ with his girlfriend, and Harry and Simon.. Harry breathed in for a moments before walking over to Simon, fists clenched and a determined look on his somewhat sober face. 

Simon turned just in time to see Harry walk up him and wrap his arms around Simon's shoulders. "Simoonnnn~ I need a kiss tonight, I was hoping you'd be mine..?"

"6!"

Simon stood in shock, not moving a muscle. He wanted to, he really did, but he was struggling to find the right words within a couple seconds. Harry looked at Simon with eyes full of hope. God damnit, Simon was in love this boy... 

"5!" 

Simon finally built up the courage to wrap his arms around Harry's waist, pulling the boy closer. 

"4!" 

Simon leaned closer to Harry. He could feel the smaller boy's breath against his lips, and it was intoxicating... 

"3!" 

Harry looked him in the eyes before looking at Simon's lips and back up. 

"2!"

Simon leaned in, brushing their noses together, drowning himself in this moment. He took in every little detail of the event because real soon Simon...

"1!" 

...would kiss the love of his life on New Year's Eve.


End file.
